El nacimiento de un nuevo rey
by The Pink King
Summary: Totsuka Tatara ya es mas que un miembro de HOMRA ha sido elegido para covertirse en algo mucho mayor...pero esto le causara muchos problemas con los demas y con el mismo..
1. Chapter 1

**EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO REY**

Yo no esperaba visitas ese día y mucho menos la del rey incoloro…desde el día del disparo el incoloro se había mostrado extraño estando yo presente: buscaba llevarme a la fuerza con él en ocasiones o por el contrario evitar que algo, lo que fuese, me pasara… cuando el incoloro vino entro por la fuerza a mi casa y sin darme tiempo de evitar lo que venía tomo el control de mi cuerpo y lo escuche.

-Totsuka: mi tiempo ha llegado, mi legado como rey ha finalizado; pero he elegido a el perfecto sucesor, espero que te guste el regalo…

La palabra regalo solo podía significar una cosa….poderes y eso solo generaba una conclusión…el sucesor era yo era algo que no esperaba y por supuesto no quería…yo era miembro de HOMRA y me estaba convirtiendo en su enemigo…sin embargo era inevitable el proceso había comenzado…

Cuando todo hubo terminado me empecé a sentir terrible, mareado y sin que yo supiera en que momento pasó, todo se puso negro y acabó en un desmayo.

Me desperté en lo que yo calcule habían sido unas 3 horas, al momento no recordaba nada pero poco después regreso todo de golpe; El plan que tenía era ir al bar…pero si ahora era el incoloro no sabría cómo sería la reacción de HOMRA, así que preferí guardar silencio sobre lo ocurrido y así fue durante casi un mes…

Las noticias de que el rey incoloro había muerto ya se habían esparcido por la red el clan jungle se había hecho cargo de eso. La gente sabía que si un rey secundario no había tomado posesión de el lugar quería decir que había un sucesor… lo que no sabían era quien era, y yo no quería que lo supieran… por desgracia eso no duro mucho.

El comunicado se envió a Mikoto cierto día mientras estábamos reunidos en el bar, la carta había sido enviada por el rey dorado y pedía a los reyes que se reunieran excluyendo a Hisui Nagare, pues él era la causa de aquella reunión, había rumores de que el clan jungle había estado involucrado en actos delictivos, el comunicado obligaba al nuevo rey incoloro a aparecer pues… las reuniones no son algo a lo que rey elija asistir…debe ir forzosamente.

Cuando el día de la reunión hubo llegado, me dirigí al museo en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión…yo no quería entrar, los reyes llegaban acompañados de algunos o todos sus secuaces como fue el caso de HOMRA…el rey plateado llego con Kuroh, aquel al que yo había ayudado en una ocasión y neko, la strain que siempre iba con el…lo mismo sucedió con el rey azul que trajo consigo a Saruhiko Fushimi y Seri Awashima y asi con cada uno de los reyes… vi el reloj la reunión estaba por comenzar…no hubo de otra más que afrontarlo y entrar.

Cuando entre no hubo reacción alguna… supongo que creyeron que venía con HOMRA…los ojos de los demás reyes estaban clavados en la que sería la silla donde tendría que sentarme…había llegado la hora, el misterio del nuevo rey incoloro estaba por resolverse…

Jungle- Clan Verde

Hisui Nagare- rey verde

Reyes secundarios: es un concepto que surgió en un rp con una amiga, yo lo amplié y lo usare como reyes de igual forma con colores mas no los principales, que pueden tomar el cargo principal del que fue rey superior si este no deja un descendiente y estará en el cargo hasta que un nuevo rey de color principal nazca.


	2. Chapter 2

Camine nerviosamente por la sala, los reyes miraban la silla vacia con impaciencia y volteaban constantemente hacia la puerta.

El rey dorado observo el reloj de la pared -ya es tarde- dijo -el rey incoloro ya debe estar aqui...si un rey no asiste a una reunion a la que fue invitado sufre terriblemente y no creo que uno nuevo quiera eso...- ;luego empezo a observar a cada uno de los presentes.

La molestia del dorado hacia evidente que odiaria al incoloro en cuanto lo viera o mas bien...me odiaria, el miedo que me causo ese pensamiento hizo que llevara mi brazo a mi estomago donde yacia la marca...

Kusanagi volteo inmediatamente al verne hacer eso

-estas bien? Me pregunto mientras se acercaba, eso solo me hizo ponerme más nervioso...aprete mi brazo contra mi el cuerpo

El dorado me miro...le parecia sospechoso; se levanto de la silla...-rayos se dio cuenta.. -me dije a mi mismo, el dorado se acercaba... Paso a paso poco a poco, termino frente a mi

-Aquí hay algo extraño...dijo mirándome a los ojos -luces nervioso...- miro a kusanagi, luego a mi..tomo mi brazo y lo aparto a la fuerza trate de safarme,sabia que pasaría..

Demasiado tarde...el dorado había levantado algo mi camisa, todos vieron la forma del zorro ... aquello que parecía un tatuaje ..la marca... ahora todos lo sabían, que yo era en nuevo incoloro

-Así que todo el rato estuviste aquí.-...dijo el dorado yo solo baje la cabeza hasta que vi a Kusanagi...

-Todo un mes...nos mentiste, no nos dijiste?-, dijo Kusanagi, estaba molesto...distingui una risa seca...Fushimi, parece que no creía que alguien como yo fuera rey y el simple hecho le parecía ridículo.

No le conteste a Kusanagi, vi de reojo a el resto de HOMRA que estaba presente; todos me miraban decepcionados incluso Mikoto...todos menos uno...que solo permanecía en silencio...Yata...tal vez era el mas decepcionado de todos pero no quería que lo notara...no lo se...

El rey dorado ignoro la conmoción que se genero entre HOMRA -empezemos esto de una buena vez dijo y tomó su lugar, sin mas opción yo hize lo mismo

-Bien la razón de esta reunión son los conflictos que ha generado el clan Jungle y su rey Hisui Nagare últimamente, comenzó el dorado -no podemos permitir que esto continúe pues nos afecta a todos...

Un estruendo, la puerta volando en pedazos, el rey verde en la puerta

-no fui invitado a la fiesta eh? No me parece justo, que crueles...Nagare sonríe, varias personas entran a la sala del museo, gente de jungle empieza una pelea...

La reunión se pospone Yata y Fushimi peleando con Douhan y Yukari, gente de cada rey luchando contra jungle, lluvia de auras de colores, yo huyendo..supe despues que Yata salio herido ahora esta en el hospital y yo en mi casa...ha sido un día terrible solo quiero dormir

Al día siguiente necesito mi cámara tengo que ir al bar, cuando entro todos me miran de forma despreciable, ahora me odian...y la única persona de la que no estoy seguro que piensa sobre mi no esta...Yata...


	3. Chapter 3

Trate de evitar las miradas de los miembros de HOMRA... La mentira realmente les había afectado y eso sumado con que ahora era el rey incoloro, enemigo eterno de ellos, los había hecho trizas...a la mayoría los conozco de años; ellos creían que la confianza entre nosotros era enorme..y yo acababa de hacerla pedacitos...

Preferi dirigirme a el cuarto donde esta la cámara sin voltear a ver a los que... fueron mis amigos...esta ahí sobre una mesa rodeada de tantas cintas...buenos momentos con HOMRA que ahora supongo...ya no importarán.

Tome la cámara pensando en salir de inmediato de ahi, pero alguien me detuvo...Anna, todo el tiempo estuvo en el cuarto y no me di cuenta.

-Tatara...quedate aquí en el bar por favor...yo no estoy molesta- me dijo con esa mirada...suplicante pero...yo no puedo hacerlo...

-Anna...-respondo acariciando un poco su cabeza y poniéndome a su altura- no puedo...no sabes lo complicado que esto se puso mi presencia aquí no es del agrado del grupo...estarás bien...creeme...

Anna trata de responder pero lo evito poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-lo siento- le digo... y salgo del cuarto

Con la cámara y algunas cintas que tome al azar me dispuse a salir del bar, pero Kusanagi me detuvo; al principio lo tomé como una especie de chispa de esperanza, pero...al ver bien la expresion de Kusanagi se esfuma por completo.

-Esta es la última vez que te quiero ver en el bar así que...si necesitas algo mas tomalo... y... ya no regreses.- su mirada era tan fria...

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante... Después de oír eso mi interior se derrumbo totalmente...

Solo asentí con la cabeza y salí del lugar en donde había pasado gran parte de mi vida...Kusanagi era el mas decepcionado...el siempre había sido sincero conmigo y yo no lo fui con el...pude ver a Anna asomarse cuando yo bajaba las escaleras...

Llege a mi casa, deje la cámara en el sofá y entre al baño quería verme en el espejo... todo el día no me había sentido bien...

Y lo que vi...no lucía como Totsuka, me veía enfermo...pálido, no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo, no me veía nada bien...no resistí más: las palabras de Kusanagi y mi aspecto... Comenze a llorar...

Y así pasan los días...en ocasiones ya ni se que sucede; de repente aparezco en diferentes lugares en los cuales no recuerdo haber estado durante el día...es muy confuso...cada vez luzco peor ojeras,moretones,Heridas...Cortadas

En el Internet se habla mucho de mi...después de la reunión, jungle se encargó de publicar quien era el nuevo incoloro, lo único que hay como respuestas son cosas negativas; ahora no solo HOMRA me odia... sino la gran mayoría de la gente ...lo que no saben es que no soy como el incoloro anterior...no soy malvado ...porque me ven así? Porque...?

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que no veo a HOMRA, 2... 3 semanas...no estoy seguro...pero escuche el timbre de mi casa sonar hoy cuando veía las noticias de extraños ataques que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente...confundido fui a abrir y no pude evitar la sorpresa cuando al hacerlo... me encontre frente al chico por el que me había estado preguntando desde lo ocurrido en el museo...

-Yata...?


	4. Chapter 4

Mire a Misaki por un momento, tal vez el también venia a decirme todo lo que me odiaba...

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunte, el me observó por un momento y luego dijo:

-Vine a verte

-Si vienes a decirme todo lo malo que hay ahora en mi, mejor...ahorratelo estoy harto de escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

Misaki negó con la cabeza

-No, no vengo a eso, de hecho... a diferencia del resto yo no estoy molesto... Es algo difícil esto que estas pasando comprendo que no hayas dicho nada.

-Pero... mentí a HOMRA...cuando todos creian que había confianza y además ahora soy su enemigo.

-Quien dice que lo eres?...no eres el anterior rey y eso cambia todo...el problema es que el miedo ya generado por el incoloro anterior esta causando que todos te vean como el.

Todo lo que Misaki decía era cierto...sin embargo...yo no podía cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente a menos de que en verdad influyera demasiado en ellos ...cosa prácticamente imposible...

Misaki me miro de nuevo

-Entonces.. me vas a dejar entrar o que?

-Claro...pasa

Misaki entro a la casa y cerré la puerta...si lo que decía era cierto posiblemente era la única persona con la que podía contar...

-En verdad no estas enojado?- le pregunte..

-Ya te dije que no...por cierto Totsuka...luces terrible...que esta pasando?

-Creo que mi cuerpo es demasiado débil para contener el poder de un rey...

-No me extrañaría...- Se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi frente

-Totsuka estas ardiendo...

-Si...no he hecho nada por controlarla

Misaki me dirigió una mirada que demostraba un poco de molestia, no le agrado que no hiciera nada para tratar de cuidarme pero me sentía demasiado debil y triste para hacerlo...me llevó al sofá y me dijo que me sentara...fue a buscar algunas cosas

Poco después Misaki regresó con unas toallas y un recipiente grande con agua, empezó a tratar de bajarme la fiebre.

-Entonces ya te enteraste de que HOMRA esta realmente molesto conmigo...

-Si, cuando salí del hospital hace unos días fui de inmediato al bar, después de todo siempre nos reunimos ahí... Al entrar de inmediato note tu ausencia, siempre andabas por ahí grabando o con Anna después de todo...Cuando pregunte el porque de eso Kusanagi me dijo que ya no te consideraban miembro de HOMRA debido a esto...lo cual se me hizo realmente estúpido, de hecho intentaron convencerme de que te olvidara y de que no viniera aqui, pero no iba a hacerlo

-Si HOMRA se entera...no les gustará

-Es un riesgo que tomaré...

-Porque...?

-Eres mi amigo Totsuka...y eso de la "traición" es solo un montón de tonterías...por cierto ya comiste algo...?

-No...

Misaki se levanto y fue a preparar el desayuno, realmente estaba de mi lado...

Regreso y comenzamos a comer...un momento después note que Misaki se detuvo y me miraba algo confundido.

-Umm...ocurre algo?

Tomo mi brazo y desabrocho los botones de la manga...demonios ya había notado las cortadas

-Puedes explicarme que es esto...? Totsuka tu no eres así!

-Yo...- no supe que mas decir

Misaki se levanto y salio por un momento regreso con vendajes y me los puso

-Lo siento...fue demasiado

-Totsuka, no quiero volver a ver que hagas eso o algo semejante...

Asentí con la cabeza y terminamos el desayuno.

Cuando cayo la noche, Misaki hablo conmigo y decidió quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que yo necesitara...

Pasaron tres días en los cuales Misaki estuvo conmigo ayudandadome con lo que estaba ocurriendo...lo enfermo que estaba, la comida...

Sin embargo cada día empeoraba...al tercero me sentía demasiado débil tanto que preferí quedarme en pijama y En el sofá todo el tiempo...por alguna razón había empezado con temblores y taquicardias...Misaki trajo una cobija y me la dio...no tenia ganas de nada

Un poco mas tarde aquel día alguien toco la puerta de nuevo...Misaki fue a abrir...y afuera se encontraba Kusanagi

-Yata...no te habíamos dicho que te alejaras de Totsuka...? El ya no merece hablar con HOMRA

-Yo no voy a abandonar a Totsuka...


End file.
